


That Thing You Do

by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cupid Satou Mafuyu, Established Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Feelings Realization, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Friends to Lovers, He's a freaking angel I mean, Itaya Shougo Has a Crush on Ueki Ryou, M/M, No está mencionada en Relationships porque no es el foco de la historia, Secret Crush, Ueki Ryou Has a Crush on Itaya Shougo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse
Summary: Aunque Ryou ya había reconocido que sería innecesario decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, un golpe hará que Cupido finalmente lance su flecha.Días 13 y 25 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Innecesario (capítulo 1) y manos entrelazadas (capítulo 2).Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Itaya Shougo/Ueki Ryou
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 10





	1. You Don't Mean To Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que le da nombre a esta historia es la de [The Wonders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJn-Jl2ZeQU). Los títulos de ambos episodios también son versos de la misma.
> 
> Hay una referencia al manga y anime de _**Given**_ que espero sea de tu talla (?). Me la comentás al final ;) 
> 
> Está etiquetado tanto como anime y manga porque lo único que toma de ambas obras es el hecho de que Mafuyu y Ritsuka son pareja. Y que van a la misma secundaria con Ryou y Shougo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Ryou ya había reconocido que sería innecesario decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, un golpe hará que Cupido finalmente lance su flecha.

Era innecesario que le gritara. Y a decir verdad, no era exactamente como si le estuviera gritando. El problema era que su timbre de voz resonaba por sobre el resto.

También era innecesario que le hiciera la misma pregunta cada vez que tenían que ir a practicar deportes. Sabía que iría a jugar al básquet. Sabía que iría. Pero, aún así, cuando el timbre les avisaba que el descanso había dado inicio, le gritaba. Si tenía que detenerse a pensarlo un poco, no le molestaba. Por el contrario, lo hacía sonreír ligeramente mientras accedía a sus caprichos de forma automática o asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Mafuyu, de la clase de al lado, se había unido a sus almuerzos y eso hizo que sintiera que estaba en medio de una maldita novela al ser espectador del desarrollo de la relación entre Ritsuka y el nuevo integrante del grupo. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando un día Ritsuka trató de presentarlo como su novio pero fue Mafuyu el que terminó dando a conocer su relación. A diferencia de Shougo, que estaba estupefacto y tratando de atar cabos, él los felicitó. Mientras los observaba hablando de música o de cosas triviales se dio cuenta que había expresiones que recién estaba viendo en Ritsuka aunque lo conocía hace un tiempo. Le resultaba increíble cómo una simple persona podía tener tal efecto en otra, y una parte suya sentía que él jamás tendría la capacidad de dar ese primer gran paso que su pareja de amigos había dado. De pronto, su vista se dirigió al caluroso asfalto de verano que estaba debajo del balcón y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando encontró lo que inconscientemente había estado buscando.

* * *

La luz del balcón que titilaba desde hace algunas semanas parecía estar en sintonía con la música que estaba escuchando. Acostado sobre la cama estaba escuchando un solo álbum. Levantó la caja que estaba al lado suyo y miró la portada. Las letras de un marcador de un color estridente vibraban con la débil luz que entraba por la ventana. Había sido un regalo de Shougo. Una de las bandas favoritas de Ryou había ido a Japón por una gira de conciertos y realizó una firma de autógrafos. Ese día Shougo no había ido a la escuela; por el contrario, estuvo en una fila interminable esperando a que llegara su turno para firmar la portada de un disco. Aunque en un descuido entregó el folleto con las canciones del álbum que se había comprado para él en vez del de esa banda. Ryou volvió a sonreír cuando recordó el error que había cometido su amigo. También suspiró porque todos esos recuerdos despertaban en él sentimientos que no comprendía. Y tampoco sabía muy bien con quien podía hablar al respecto. Aunque su rostro hubiera mantenido una expresión neutral, por dentro, la frustración lo estaba consumiendo de a poco.

* * *

El partido del día era intenso y el calor del ambiente tampoco cooperaba. Así y todo, en el momento en que accedieron a jugar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en posponerlo ni bien hubiera un jugador que no se sintiera en condiciones de seguir. El calor era agobiante, pero la energía que tenía ese grupo de jóvenes era superior.

—¡Ueki! ¡Pásala!

Ryou había sido marcado debido a la buena racha que estaba teniendo. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y aunque Shougo estuviera pidiendo un pase a gritos, terminó lanzándole la pelota a Ritsuka quien se la devolvió ni bien escapó de los jugadores del equipo contrario que le impedían moverse para que efectuara un triple que pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Sintiéndose satisfecho con su desempeño, Ryou pidió un cambio. Estaba un poco agotado y necesitaba refrescarse con suma urgencia. Ritsuka lo acompañó, pero Shougo siguió en el partido. Apenas la espalda del primero se encontró con la pared del gimnasio se deslizó sobre ella y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mafuyu.

—Buen trabajo.

—Qué cansancio…

—Voy a beber algo —soltó Ryou—. Les traigo agua a ustedes también.

—Gracias —dijo Mafuyu. Ritsuka le agradeció con un movimiento de mano y cabeza—. ¿Uenoyama-kun?

—¿Mh?

—¿Por qué no vas con él?

—¿Y eso por qué?

La mirada de Mafuyu se posó sobre la de Ritsuka y sonrió con ternura.

—En serio que no te das cuenta de las cosas, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

—Ve con él, por favor.

Ritsuka arqueó una ceja y suspiró, incorporándose luego para seguir los pasos de su amigo. Esperó por su regreso sentado al final del largo pasillo que conducía al gimnasio.

—¿Me esperas a mí? —le preguntó Ryou.

—Tengo sed —en respuesta a su pedido implícito le fue extendida una botella de agua—. Gracias.

Imitándolo, Ryou abrió otra botella y se sentó a beber a su lado.

—Uenoyama… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

Ritsuka sólo podía ver parte del perfil de su amigo. Por algún motivo que él desconocida, la toalla que Ryou tenía sobre los hombros, ahora estaba sobre su cabeza. Le intrigaba saber qué expresión tenía en esos momentos porque sentía que le estaba costando expresar lo que quería consultarle. Y de repente, hubo algo en todo eso que le resultó familiar.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Satou?

—¿Mafuyu? —Ryou respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. No estoy del todo seguro pero, podría decir que fue cuando lo oí cantar —el aludido lo miró de reojo—. Ese tipo no te dirá exactamente lo que siente o lo que le pasa por la cabeza, pero cuando canta —su oyente notó un brillo particular en la mirada de Ritsuka y un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas—… Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

—Sí —Ryou le respondió llevándose la toalla al rostro, mordiéndola un poco como si quisiera evitar lanzar un grito de desesperación. Por supuesto que entendía a lo que se refería. Pero el temor a ser rechazado y ya no ser capaz de ver la expresión sonriente que lo recibía cada mañana… No podía poner esos sentimientos en palabras. Sería innecesario, aún cuando cada día que pasaba le costara un poco más mantenerlos en silencio.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio, Ryou buscó a Shougo con la mirada pero no lo encontraba. Si había salido no había manera de que no se hubieran cruzado. Sí o sí tenía que pasar por el pasillo donde habían estado sentados con Ritsuka hasta hace unos instantes. Tampoco creyó posible que hubiera oído la conversación que mantuvieron. De lo contrario, se habría metido en el medio y habría bombardeado a Ryou a preguntas hasta que le dijera quién era la afortunada que había conquistado su corazón.

—Ueki, ¿quieres entrar por mí? —le pidió un compañero.

—Seguro.

—Ah. Ahí hay una botella de agua si quieres. La había comprado para Itaya, pero no sé dónde anda metido…

—¿Itaya? Está allá con una chica. ¿Será la novia? Se ve bonita.

Ryou observó hacia dónde su compañero le había señalado. Claro, se había olvidado de las gradas. Y ahí estaba Shougo hablando todo sonriente con una chica que era desconocida para Ryou.

¿Qué era ese recelo que le estaba generando tal malestar en su interior? ¿Por qué, aunque debiera estar prestando atención al partido de básquet que nunca se había detenido, su mirada se encontraba sobre él? Era tan innecesario.

—¡Pase!

La reacción de Ryou fue demasiado lenta. Cuando reparó en qué el pase estaba siendo dirigido a él, el balón le dio de lleno sobre el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Todos los presentes se acercaron a corroborar su estado. Usando una toalla limpia lograron que la sangre dejara de derramarse de su nariz como si una canilla hubiera quedado abierta.

—Yo lo llevo a la enfermería —se ofreció Ritsuka.

Shougo se acercó al grupo que comenzó a dispersarse mientras la muchacha con quien había estado hablando se despidió de él.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —le preguntó a Mafuyu—. Mira que hay que estar distraído en medio de un partido.

—Eso suele suceder cuando estás celoso de alguien —Shougo miró a Mafuyu con una expresión de confusión en el rostro—. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero, ¿será posible que él sienta algo por ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Ueki?

Mafuyu no respondió a su pregunta, pero a Shougo le dio la impresión que no estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **NO TE DAS UNA IDEA** de las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre este par uwu Este Fictober está sacando de la galera un montón de ships. Y también, no quiero adelantar mucho, pero van a haber más ships nuevas :) no de _**Given**_ , pero sí si esto es lo primero mío que leés :P y unos clásicos porque siempre es bueno recurrir a la vieja confiable xD


	2. I Can't Take It Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin ser capaz de sacarse las palabras de Mafuyu de la cabeza, Shougo le pregunta a Ryou al respecto.   
> No conforme con la respuesta, tendrá que conformarse con un amor que el cree no le es correspondido.

Shougo se dio cuenta que de un día para el otro, Ryou, uno de sus amigos y compañero de curso, dejó de hablarle. No era bueno para encontrar la razón y no era como si él hubiera hecho algo malo tampoco, al menos desde su perspectiva no entendía que había sucedido. Ritsuka no podría ayudarlo a despejar sus dudas ya que él iba y venía entre la música y Mafuyu. Y ni hablar de Mafuyu, que sólo compartía tiempo con ellos a la hora del almuerzo y durante los descansos.

Cierto día, un antiguo maestro que Shougo había tenido durante la primaria fue a una entrevista laboral a la secundaria. Llegó en compañía de su hija, que había sido compañera de Shougo cuando ambos eran más pequeños. Como su llegada coincidió con el descanso, la llevó a ver un partido de básquet en el que él estaba participando.

—No has cambiado en nada, Itaya-kun.

—¿Eso crees?

El muchacho le preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca. No le molestaba que lo elogiaran, pero sí le incomodaba que lo dijera una chica. Un repentino golpe sobre el suelo llamó la atención de ambos. Cuando dirigieron su mirada al centro de la cancha, vieron a los equipos que habían estado jugando formando un círculo.

—¿Habrá sucedido algo?

—Iré a ver. Quédate aquí, por favor —Shougo se acercó al tumulto para ver a Ritsuka ayudando a Ryou a ponerse de pie, y se acercó a Mafuyu—. ¿Qué le sucedió? Mira que hay que estar distraído en medio de un partido.

—Eso suele suceder cuando estás celoso de alguien —ante sus palabras, Shougo miró a Mafuyu con una expresión de confusión en el rostro—. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero, ¿Será posible que él sienta algo por ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Ueki?

Shougo no recibió una respuesta a su pregunta, pero si Mafuyu tenía razón tan sólo en una cuarta parte de su suposición, eso explicaría el comportamiento de Ryou los últimos días. Probablemente. No estaba del todo seguro. Intentando conectar lo que había oído con los sucesos de la última semana, Shougo regresó con su antigua compañera.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu amigo? Mi padre me envió un mensaje avisándome que ya salió de la entrevista y me está esperando en la entrada.

—Te acompaño.

—Está bien, Itaya-kun. Tu amigo es más importante, ¿no?

A falta de palabras, el aludido le respondió con una sonrisa. Camino a la enfermería, se puso a pensar sobre lo que Mafuyu le dijo. Ryou no era particularmente demostrativo respecto a lo que sentía, a diferencia de Shougo, que no mostraba reparos en eso. Lo que tenía que decir, lo decía, y si habían consecuencias, pensaría luego en ellas. Ryou, en cambio, era mucho más reservado. Quizás por esa razón había muchas cosas que no conocía de él. De pronto sintió algo de arrepentimiento. Si las palabras de Mafuyu fueran ciertas, él había sido un idiota por no haberse percatado de los sentimientos de su amigo. La pregunta era qué sentía Shougo por él.

Había llegado a la enfermería, pero la puerta que estaba frente suyo parecía demasiado lejana.

* * *

Ritsuka bajó la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió su atención hacia Ryou que miraba el techo. Se había ganado una bolsa de hielo sobre la nariz que era difícil de mantener en su lugar a causa de sus dimensiones.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

No había pensado demasiado en su respuesta. La verdad era que se sentía un idiota al haber recibido un golpe de esa manera. Aunque lo que lo hacía sentir peor era la razón por la que había recibido dicho golpe.

—Las clases van a empezar.

—Ve. Yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

—No te esfuerces demasiado. Regresa cuando te sientas mejor —Ritsuka se despidió de la doctora con una reverencia y al abrir la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con un concentrado Shougo—. Ueki está adentro —el aludido pareció sorprenderse aunque sabía que él estaría acompañando a su amigo—. Viniste a verlo, ¿no es así?

Shougo balbuceó unos instantes, hasta que respondió también con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Eh… Sí —intercambiaron lugares y entró a la enfermería, donde fue recibido por la doctora—. Buenas tardes. Vengo a visitar a un amigo.

—¿Eres amigo de Ueki-kun?

—Así es.

—¿No deberías estar en clase?

—Sólo será un momento, quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

—Puedes pasar, pero, por favor, no te demores demasiado.

—Muchas gracias.

El muchacho cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al biombo detrás del cual estaba la camilla donde se encontraba Ryou. Miró hacia sus espaldas, la doctora estaba prestando atención a su armario de medicamentos. Tomando aire, Shougo caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la camilla y Ryou lo miró.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás?

—No me duele la nariz, pero ahora tengo toda esta zona congelada.

A modo de reflejo, Shougo rió. Quería transmitirle de esa manera que todo estaba bien. Quería preguntarle qué había ocasionado su distracción en medio de un partido, pero las palabras de Mafuyu seguían rondando en su mente y la posible respuesta que fuera a recibir le hacían sentir algo que no comprendía.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Ryou se hizo a un costado para hacerle un lugar en la camilla. Shougo se sentó y miró el suelo—. ¿Sabes? Mafuyu me dijo algo. No creo que sea cierto, pero, quiero saberlo de todos modos. Ueki, ¿será posible que por mi culpa te haya sucedido esto?

Shougo sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que temía que Ryou fuera a oírlo también.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… ¿Que a qué me refiero? Tú sabes a qué me refiero —inconscientemente sus manos se aferraron a la camilla. Tenía la sensación de que caería en cualquier momento de allí—. Me refiero a que es imposible que tú gustes de mí, ¿no?

No podía mirarlo. Y aunque su cabeza estaba hacia otro lado, igual cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y de pronto se preguntó qué es lo que quería que Ryou le respondiera.

—Por supuesto que no.

Una carcajada nerviosa se escapó finalmente de entre los labios de Shougo. Se puso de pie y arregló su ropa.

—Claro. Tienes razón. Oye, no te quites eso de la cara, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que regresar a clase o seré regañado.

—Itaya…

—Nos vemos luego.

Su corazón jamás dejó de latir en sus oídos. Cuando prestó un poco más de atención, sintió que todo su cuerpo latía, que su voz latía. Salió de la enfermería, pero no pudo llegar al salón de clases. Se desplomó sobre la pared en medio del pasillo y se mordió el labio inferior mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Había sido un imbécil por haber esperado una respuesta distinta. ¿Por qué quería eso? ¿Por qué quería que Ryou lo quisiera más? Al hacerse esas preguntas se dio cuenta de que había una sola conclusión. Y haberla encontrado, dolía demasiado porque reconocer eso, significaba también darse cuenta de que había sido rechazado.

* * *

Durante esa semana, nadie fue más rápido en la estrategia del escape que Itaya Shougo. Sabía que a la primera persona que le preguntara sobre su estado de ánimo, se le lanzaría a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro, así que hizo todo lo posible por superar cada uno de los obstáculos que se le presentaban. Cuando algunos de los integrantes del club de básquet se quejaron porque los había abandonado, él sólo respondió que no se sentía con ganas de jugar al básquet, pero que regresaría en algún momento. Cuando superara su decepción amorosa, por supuesto, y el proceso apenas estaba comenzando. Había ignorado los mensajes que sus amigos le habían mandado, respondiendo esporádicamente y echándole la culpa a su compañía telefónica. Ritsuka le dijo que cambiara su equipo, Mafuyu le envió sitios web con el detalle del plan que él había contratado. Shougo les agradeció a ambos.

Había pensado en tener un fin de semana tranquilo, pero el repentino mensaje de Mafuyu a media mañana lo sorprendió. Le pedía que lo acompañara a recorrer algunas tiendas de instrumentos musicales para comparar precios. Cuando le preguntó por qué no le pidió a Ritsuka que lo acompañara, él le respondió que estaría todo el día ocupado. Sin un mejor plan que ese, Shougo aceptó ser su acompañante. El horario tampoco era malo, estaría regresando para la hora de la cena. El lugar de encuentro fue uno de los varios festivales que había en la ciudad. Mafuyu le dijo que lo esperara en la entrada al templo que estaba enfrente, pero llegó un momento en que Shougo no recibió respuesta ni a sus mensajes ni a sus llamadas.

—Qué extraño… ¿Sabrá algo Uenoyama?

—¿Itaya?

Reconoció la voz de la persona que lo había llamado y sintió que le habían jugado una mala broma. Eso sí, nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que Mafuyu fuera tan cruel. Guardó su teléfono y se giró para ver a esa persona.

—Ueki…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Satou me pidió que lo acompañara a ver unas tiendas de música.

—No me digas. Y apuesto a que te dijo que Uenoyama estaría ocupado a esta hora.

—Justamente…

—Ahora entiendo por qué no atiende mis llamadas —reconoció Ryou mientras suspiraba. No era la primera vez que Shougo lo veía con ropa distinta del uniforme, pero él siempre lo sorprendía, y su rostro parecía estar brillando de una forma especial gracias a la luz del atardecer. Cuando él giró su cabeza para mirarlo, Shougo desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué te parece si vemos qué hay en el festival? Ya que estamos aquí, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, ¿no?

Shougo no entendía cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Y es que, por supuesto, nada había sucedido, salvo que lo había rechazado sin siquiera darle una explicación. Y no era como si Shougo hubiera estado dispuesto a oírlas. Era suficiente con saber que su amor no había sido correspondido. Ah, eso era. Sus pasos se detuvieron al darse cuenta. Estaba enamorado de Ryou. Él se giró para mirarlo al notar que estaba unos pasos detrás suyo, pero Shougo volvió a caminar a su lado, y cada paso, dolía.

—Si no tienes apuro en llegar un poco más tarde a casa, van a haber unos fuegos artificiales que cerrarán el festival.

—Podemos quedarnos a ver el principio.

Aunque fuera un amor no correspondido, por lo menos una vez, quería engañarse a sí mismo y fantasear con que eran una pareja que fueron juntos a un festival para ver los fuegos artificiales. Ya habría tiempo para seguir llorando al darse cuenta que todo era producto de su imaginación. Los mejores puestos habían sido ocupados, pero el espectáculo se vería en realidad desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el templo y comieron algo de lo que habían comprado. El sonido estridente de los fuegos artificiales los sorprendió y sus miradas se posaron sobre el espectáculo de colores que dibujaban formas en el cielo. De pronto, Shougo sintió un leve roce sobre una de sus manos. Miró de reojo hacia abajo y vio cómo tímidamente, Ryou había posado un dedo sobre el dorso de su mano. Al no recibir ninguna reacción negativa, uno a uno, sus dedos se posaron sobre los suyos hasta que su palma terminó sobre su dorso y su mano se cerró en torno a ella. Shougo podía sentir que su rostro estaba por explotar como esos fuegos artificiales. Aunque trataba de recapitular todo lo que había sucedido, ya no le importaba haber sido rechazado, ese momento no era comparable con ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado. Y, sin embargo, abrió la boca y habló.

—¿Por qué? —al oírlo, Ryou lo miró—. ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas en la enfermería?

—¿Qué te dije?

—Dijiste que lo que había dicho Satou era mentira.

—En parte, lo era.

—¿Eh?

Ryou se quedó en silencio unos momentos, su vista se posó sobre los escalones mientras su ceño estaba fruncido, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas en su mente para que la confusión no se hiciera más grande.

—Antes de responderte, ¿puedes decirme algo antes?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas?

—¿Quién?

—Con la que estabas hablando ese mismo día.

Shougo tragó saliva en seco. Su cabeza no reaccionaba a la manera en que Ryou lo estaba mirando.

—Era una amiga de la primaria. Su papá va a ser profesor en nuestra escuela, y ella lo acompañó a una entrevista.

—¿Sólo era una amiga?

—Hace años que no la veo…

—Ya veo. Ahora, yo soy el que tiene que responderte —Ryou se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y Shougo lo hizo hacia atrás mientras sentía el nerviosismo materializándose en forma de sudor en todo su cuerpo—. Me gustas, Itaya. Me gustas mucho.

Los fuegos artificiales en algún momento se habían detenido, pero en ese preciso instante volvieron a iluminar el cielo. Shougo se percató del tono rojizo que había sobre las mejillas de Ryou y sonrió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me rechazaste?

—Si me hubieras dejado seguir hablando, lo habrías entendido —su mano acarició los cabellos del muchacho.

—¿Estabas celoso, Ueki?

—Por supuesto que estaba celoso. Pero, no podía decírtelo, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —murmuró Shougo mientras su mirada se posaba sobre su mano que giró sobre sí misma para pegar su palma a la de Ryou y entrelazar sus dedos a los suyos. Sonrió ante la sensación. Estaba feliz. Inmensamente feliz y cuando se volvió hacia él para gritarle sus sentimientos, se encontró con sus labios pegados a los suyos. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y mantuvo esa sensación un poco más. Ya tendría tiempo para decirle todo eso que sentía por él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> No sé vos, pero yo no puedo evitar ver a este par así de bobos xD


End file.
